


Elevator?

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first years learn about the USA in Muggle Studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Leave comments, they make me happy!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and any original characters.

“They call it a what?” asked a voice from the back of the Muggle Studies classroom. 

Professor Caleb McShaine sighed before answering, “An elevator.” He had slipped up and used an Americanism while lecturing his class that afternoon, which resulted in an impromptu lesson on his home country, the United States of America. Hands shot up all over the room. “Yes, um, Jones?”

“Is it just muggles or do wizards use ‘elevator’ as well?”

“Everyone says ‘elevator’ over there, Storm,” answered the young Ravenclaw sitting next to the curious witch.

“That’s correct Persephone. 5 points to Ravenclaw.” Persephone grinned. “Now, we have time for one more question.” Professor McShaine said.

Almost every hand in the room went up. The professor chuckled before choosing one first year. “Potter.”

“Well, it’s not really that big, is it? I mean, how big can one country really be?” Albus Severus Potter asked shyly. Beside him, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy rolled his eyes at his best friend. Sometimes Albus could be such a Hufflepuff. 

“Well, Albus, the United States is 9,639,091 square kilometers. So yes, it is really that big.” Professor McShaine answered. “Alright, for homework I want a ten inch essay on the differences between the United States of America and the United Kingdom.” The class groaned. “Class dismissed.”


End file.
